1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radio broadcast playback method.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio Broadcasting is used to transmit audio content over radio waves. Radio broadcasting is a type of analog broadcast based on Frequency Modulation (FM). With the advance of communication technology, research has been recently focused on Hybrid Radio, which is capable of broadcasting both analog and digital audio signals.
In the conventional art, if a request is received by the radio broadcast device to switch the current channel to another channel or to scan channels in the middle of playing the radio broadcast, the current playback is cut off. This is because the FM module cannot process two commands simultaneously. That is, the FM module cannot execute the radio broadcast playback command and the channel scan command simultaneously and, thus, the radio broadcast playback is cut off.